Ginny's Purple Chicken Pox
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Complete Ginny is sick and her roommate Oliver is taking care of her. Feelings are revealed and Oliver deals with the Weasleys.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Ginny's Purple Chicken Pox 

**Author: Snowdrop**

Paring: Ginny/Oliver 

**Rating: PG-13 (want to be safe)**

**Disclaimer:  I do not own this.  It all belongs to J.K Rowling.  I only things I came up with is the plot, Percy's wife stacy, Bill's wife Kate, and Madina, Draco's wife belongs to Madina.**

**Please read and review!**

Ginny's Purple Chicken Pox 

"Oliver, I feel like hell," Ginny Weasley whined as she entered the kitchen of the apartment she shared with Puddlemore United's quidditch sensation Oliver Wood.  Oliver had insisted that he take her to the doctor to get her checked out.  She woke up that morning with a light and dark purple rash all over her body.  Ginny had been diagnosed with a common wizarding illness, commonly called purple chicken pox.

"Well, Gin if it makes you feel better you look awful."  He said as he turned around from the stove.  Once he said he felt like a complete bastard even if Ginny did look like hell.  Her curly red hair was in tangles, her normally freckled skin was paler than normal and where there should have been freckles there were light and dark purple welts.  After she glared at him for a few minutes and then he decided it may be safe to ask if she was ok.  "I'm sorry Ginny.  Are you ok?"  

"What the hell do you think?  Genius."  She asked scratching her stomach.

"Ginny, I think you need to go back to bed."  He said and she let Oliver drag her back to her room.

"Do I have to?"

"I'll call you in sick.  Do you want me to call your mum?"

"God no Ollie!  She drag me back to the burrow."  She smiled up at him, "You're so good to me."

"After the way you took care of me after that accident in the Melbourne match I owe you."  He said as he tucked Ginny into her bed, "I'll bring your breakfast."  

She smiled as he left absently scratching her legs.  A few moments later he returned with a tray of eggs, hash browns, and orange juice.  He set it down on the bed next to her.

"I sent out the owls Ginny, if you need anything yell for me."

"Don't you have practice? Am I contagious?"

"Not today.  I'm immune to them because I had them in my fourth year at Hogwarts."  He absently smoothed her hair as he talked to her, and he was getting frustrated at her scratching all the time.  "Ginny Weasley you can't scratch at them."

"Why the bloody hell not?"  Ginny scowled, "they itch, well the dark purple ones do the light purple ones sting. Please," she looked up at him with pleading eyes and a little pout on her lips.

"The doctor said you cant."  Oliver warned, "go back to sleep Gin."  

"Ollie, can I get up now?"  Ginny whimpered pathetically two hours later, "I can't sleep any more." 

After twenty minutes of fighting Oliver relented and let Ginny do most of what she wanted.  Whenever she smiled that sweet smile at him he melted.  He always found himself giving her what she wanted.  So out came Ginny wearing her baggy plaid pajama bottoms and a large Puddlemore United shirt that she got as a gag gift from Oliver because he felt that if she was living with him, she best have some Puddlemore things instead of just the Irish national team things that she wore not only to irritate him but because they were her favorite team.  She was dragging her comforter behind her as she made her way to the couch.  She had lain down on the couch without realizing that Oliver had been sitting there.  But had gone to get some water.  He stood watching her from the kitchen.  Thinking that even ill she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  She plopped down on the couch and spread her blanket about her.

"Oliver love, can you please bring me a glass of water."  She said once again using her most pitiful voice.  Oliver rejoined Ginny in the living room with two glasses of water.

"Hey, I was sitting there," he said mocking hurt.  Ginny mumbled sorry and she sat up giving him just enough room to sit.  Once he was seated she resettled herself, and she placed her fluffy pillow in Oliver's lap and lay back down with Oliver as her pillow.  "Nice to know that I'm good for something."

"Yup, quidditch players make good pillows."  She whispered never opening her eyes.  She drank her glass of water while Oliver played with her hair.

"And what are you going to do if I want to move or have to leave or have to get you something?"  He asked.   She opened one eye as if to say 'move and die Oliver Wood'.  Ginny drifted into sleep and Oliver not wanting to disturb her played with her curls.  They sat like that for quite some time that afternoon.

The next day Ginny woke up in a foul mood that softened slightly when she saw Oliver's warm grin.  She entered the living room not wearing a Puddlemore shirt, but wearing an Irish quidditch team shirt.

"Why are you wearing that?"  He asked pointing.

"Why not, yesterday I wore your team, by the way, move over, I still think that you should play for Ireland."  Ginny said with cheeky grin.

"Why?"

"Your not very smart today are you, they are the best team in the league, sure Puddlemore is good but they don't have a chance at the cup.  Ollie…I guess Puddlemore is better than playing for the Cannons, but tell don't Ron that."  She said sitting down beside him and resting her head on his shoulder.  "Don't you have practice today."

"What!  You want me to leave."  He said feigning sadness," I'm hurt."

"No, I don't ever want you to leave me."  She said seriously, and he graced her with another comforting smile and her mood got so much better.

Ginny fell asleep with her head on Oliver's shoulder.  Oliver had been going over plays in his quidditch book while she slept.  Suddenly he heard a knocking on the door.  

"It's open," he called not wanting to disturb Ginny's slumber.

"Hey Oliver," came Fred Weasley's always cheerful voice.  He entered the living room and watched his old quidditch captain with his sister.  The gears turning in his mind, "what's up?  What's wrong with Ginny?"  The overprotective older brother act came back as he saw her sleeping next to Oliver with horrible purple splotches all over her.

"Sick."

"Oh."  Fred said sitting down in a plush blue chair across from the two roommates.  "So Oliver, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for lunch today?"

"What about Gin?  I don't want to leave her here alone."

"Ginny will be fine, she's not dying."  Ginny inputted as she woke up.  "Freddy, I'm contagious."

"No, me and George had them when we were little.  Itched like hell if I remember."

"Yes, Freddy they itch like bloody hell.  Go Oliver your getting on my nerves.  You with your gorgeous brown eyes, your shaggy hair hanging in your eyes all the time; I cant figure out how you can play with it like that, and your sexy, sculpted body are diving me mad," Oliver blushed as Ginny ranted on, "all the while I sit here looking like I was hit with one of Fred and George's infamous paint wands.  Besides with you gone I can actually do things"

"You better remember what the doctor said."  He warned in a gentle tone.

"Yes, mum."  Came the sarcastic retort.

"Well now that that's arranged meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in twenty minutes, I have some things to do."  Fred said cryptically as he left, leaving poor Oliver wondering what he was getting himself into.

A slightly nervous Oliver Wood entered the Leaky Cauldron right on time.  He had fretted a bit about Fred's cryptic message, but then remembered that he ate with the twins often and could deal with almost everything.  He was afraid that they may want him to test new products but those fears were soon squashed when entered the restaurant.  He quickly figured out where Fred was.   

He was seated at a table with five other men with Weasley red hair; also joining them was Harry, Lee, who both loved Ginny like she was their sister, and none other than Ginny's two male best friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.  Part of him wanted to run but the part with his Gryffindor courage won over the other.  He walked over to the table and quickly realized that the only free spot was between Fred and George, the two that Ginny happened to be closest with.  He sat down and almost immediately Fred placed his hand on Oliver's right shoulder.

"Ollie, so glad you made it," Fred started.

"I um didn't know you all were going to be here," he said nervously as he looked around the table at all six of Ginny's older brothers not to mention her male friends minus Colin, but he was on assignment and couldn't be reached.

"Heard you were paying," Percy said grinning at his former roommate.

"So how long have you liked our baby sister Oliver?" Ron asked giving Oliver a menacing stare.

"What do you mean, Ginny and I are friends."  Came the innocent reply.

"Sure," Charlie started, "we all saw the looks you gave her last time we all were at the burrow together."

"What---what looks?"

"Dumb isn't a good look on you Wood, you were giving her the looks our Ronniekins here gives to Penny."  Bill finished as Ron's ears turned five different shades of red.

"So, Wood just what are your intentions with our dear, sweet, innocent Virginia?"  George asked placing his hand on Oliver's other shoulder.

"We're just friends guys honest."  He said giving a pleading glance at Seamus and Dean and when he realized that they weren't there to help him so he looked to Harry and Lee.

"Hey don't look at us for help.  They have been perfecting this since Gin was born."  Seamus said with an amused smile on his face, "Plus Dean and I want to make sure you are being a complete gentleman to our third half?  We worry about our halves just ask George, he's dating our fourth half."  They gave George an intimidating glare.

"She is our best friend after all, so have you been a gentleman?"  Dean added.

"Yes, I don't even think she likes me like that so you really don't have to worry guys."

"Just don't hurt her because everyone here cares a lot about her."  Percy warned his best friend.  Everyone nodded at what he said.  "And I don't think you want to wind up on our bad sides."

"Say, don't you guys have wives and girlfriends you can be pestering."  Oliver asked trying to take the focus off of him.

"Look behind you," Lee said and Harry pointed.  Oliver looked back and saw a table of women all smiling and waving at him.

"Hi Oliver," the women at the table said sweetly in unison.  There sat the so-called Weasley women, minus Molly and Ginny of course.  They were: Fred's fiancée Hermione, George's long time girlfriend Parvati who also happened to be Ginny's other best friend, Percy's wife Stacy who is an American muggle, Penelope who was Ron's Fiancée, Katie Bell who was engaged to Charlie, and Bill's wife Kate.  Along with them were Padma who was engaged to Harry, Dean's wife Lavender, Lee's girlfriend of three years Cho Chang, and Seamus' girlfriend Elena Malfoy with whom Seamus lived with along with her brother Draco, much to Draco's dismay, and his wife Madina in Malfoy Manor.  

"Ginny, did anyone ever tell you that your brothers are completely bonkers?"  Oliver asked as he returned home from facing the Weasley inquisition.  He wasn't even dating Ginny; sure, he had a crush on her but who didn't.  It seemed to Oliver that just about all of the twins, and Ron's friends have had crushes on Ginny at one time or another.  He definitely could understand.  

He thought that she was incredibly wonderful.  She was smart, fun, and one hell of a quidditch player.  She took over as Gryffindor's keeper after he left and she became the captain as a fifth year.  She blossomed and always spoke her mind when Alicia was captain so the team decided that Ginny should be captain, just as Charlie, Fred, and George trained her to be.  Not to mention the fact that he thought she was stunning.  She wore her curly, red hair to just below her shoulders, she wasn't covered in freckles like her brothers were but she had a fair amount.  Playing quidditch helped her develop a strong and muscular body and she a good five foot seven.  She worked in a good job at the ministry in the magic recovery department.  Her team specialized on accidents like splinching.  

There was no doubt about it Oliver Wood was definitely head over heels in love with one Virginia Weasley and her six overprotective brothers smelled it, poor Oliver just hadn't quite figured it out yet.

"No _you_ never told me that.  What did they do now?" she asked as he came in to the living room.  She was laying there on the couch watching a sappy romance movie on the television that Percy and Stacy had given Oliver for Christmas.  Stacy took a sick pleasure in watching them try figure it out.  Come to think of it so did Harry, Hermione, and Penny.  Before they asked for help there had been at least eight fully qualified members of the wizarding community trying to figure out how to work it.

"Not much."  Ginny raised her right eyebrow at him and he continued, "I just didn't realize that lunch with Fred meant lunch with Fred, George, Ron, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Seamus, Dean, Lee, and Harry.  Not to mention all their better halves were laughing at me.  You know the usual."

"What!  Colin wasn't there…I'm hurt."  She gently teased.

"You mean that I will be visited by more?  Gods, woman how many others."  He said before cracking up.  "You know its not every day one has to face the infamous Weasley inquisition."

"You're a big strong quidditch player I'm sure you faced more scary things than my harmless big brothers."

"Harmless…hah!" Oliver snorted.  "I just don't get it."

"Well, you know my brothers Ollie."

"How was your day?  Did you have fun while I suffered?"

"I had a blast my dear."  Ginny failed in hiding her giggles.  She got up and walked over to Oliver.  "Hey, watch this movie with me."

"What is it?"  Oliver asked warily, Ginny always watched real sappy romantic movies.  And for some reason he wound up watching them with her. 

"Sabrina."

"Sounds girly."

"You got a problem with girly movies, you big macho jock?"  She said poking her index finger into his chest.  She then grabbed his hand and dragged him over to her makeshift bed on the floor.  She had moved her feather tick out to the living room and moved out her blankets and all of her pillows.  "Now sit and stay."

"Ginny, I'm leaving soon."  Oliver said as he left his bedroom.  Ginny was still sitting on the couch all purple like and beginning to get depressed.  She couldn't tell Oliver that he couldn't date.  Its not like he was her boyfriend and she could take care of her self she just didn't want to.  Oliver walked into the living room wearing deep blue dress robes with gold trim.  Ginny looked at Oliver and felt like crying.  So she sat there on the couch eating chocolate peanut-butter swirl ice cream.  

"Well, do I look horrible?"

"Oliver, you could never look bad."  She said in a wistful tone.  Then there came the fateful knock on the door.  Her fireplace had been disconnected from the network and Oliver never managed to learn how to apprate well and therefore he never got his license.  A fact that meant Oliver got teased a lot by Ginny, who had been called once or twice when he had gotten splinced.  Oliver let her in and Ginny wanting to get a peak at the kind of girl Oliver wanted went into the kitchen to get more juice.  

"Ginny this is Miranda, Miranda this is my roommate Ginny."  The two women shook hands and Ginny found herself hoping that Miranda never had the pox.  

"Your not contagious are you?"

"Depends."  Ginny said as she smiled so very sweetly. 

"Well, Miranda we don't want to be late.  Bye Gin."  He said glancing at Ginny.  He and Miranda both walked over to the fireplace and taking the floo powder said Diagon Alley.  When they were gone Ginny felt terrible and she started to cry.  She was still crying when Fred, and George stopped by.

"Ginny!"  They both shouted after they tumbled in through the fireplace.  

"What's wrong?" the redhead with an F on his shirt asked.  

"Nothing, George," she sniffed wiping her tears away.

"Well, something is wrong Gin."  George said

"Yeah, even if she can tell us apart when we wear each others clothes." The twin with the G on his shirt said.  Now he was a Ginny keenly observed Fred whereas his brother with the F was undeniably George.

"What happened you better tell us or we will go ask Oliver."  Ginny sniffled at the name of the quidditch player that she had fallen for.  

"Speaking of where is he."  Fred finished his brother's thought. 

"Or perhaps with the way you responded that git has something to do with this."  George said sitting down next to Ginny.  When she nodded he gave her a hug.  "You can tell us V."

"He's on a date G."  She choked out using the nicknames that they used when they played Weasley family quidditch matches.  When her brothers were going to interrupt her she held up one hand to stop them.  She quickly told the story and about Oliver's perfect date.  "And here I sat looking awful with these hideous splotches on my face and I really feel stupid its not like we were dating or anything like that," she finished and then held up her container of ice cream, "ice cream…it's chocolate peanut-butter swirl come on F it's great."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  Thanks to my reviewers!  And Madhatter, if Snape was still under my bed you'd be the first to know!

And now without further ado chapter 2…

Ginny's Purple Chicken Pox

"Ginny, are you awake?" Oliver asked poking his head in to Ginny's room.

"Bah." Ginny grunted still under the covers.  Oliver went back into the kitchen and left Ginny a note.  Then he left to go to practice.  

"Oliver are you here?" Ginny said as she left her room around ten that morning.  She walked into the kitchen and found the note that he left her.

Ginny, 

_I'm at practice until 3:30.  Remember to heed the doctor's instructions._

_Oliver_

Ginny crumpled the note and started her breakfast.  After she ate she got the sudden urge to speak with her mother via floo.

"Molly Weasley," she said tossing the powder into the fire, and her mother's head appeared.

"Ginny darling, how are you feeling?"  She asked with a worried frown on her face.

"I'm fine.  I just needed someone to talk to."

"Oh, is this about that young man of yours?"  Came her mother knows response.

"Oliver is not my young man mother." She said shortly.

"Isn't that the problem dear?"  Her mother offered an encouraging smile.  "You really care about Oliver, and you don't know what he feels?"

Meanwhile Oliver was getting dressed after quidditch practice when he found himself in front of two very scary Weasleys.  

"Wood," they both yelled as they came up on both sides of him.

"Did you listen to us at all yesterday?"  George said with a menacing scowl on his face.

"Where is your girlfriend Oliver?" Fred sneered.  The twins were advancing on Oliver with their wands out and he backed right in to the wall.

"Um…guys let me explain."  Oliver stuttered.

"Explain what Oliver, why you're hurting our sister?" George said.  "Be glad you only have to deal with Fred and me."  

"What do you mean hurting Ginny…I didn't hurt Ginny."  He said nervously.

"Did you see her last night?  After you got back from your date."  Fred whispered vehemently.  "Or were you too busy?"

"S-she was asleep."  He said, "and what do you mean I hurt her."

"Your date Oliver, it seems that Ginny likes you."  George said as he and Fred glared at Oliver.

"Oh, shit," mumbled Oliver.

"That's an understatement.  Now what should George and I do to you so you don't make this mistake in the future."  He grinned shamelessly and Oliver didn't like the look of it.  Things went downhill for him when George got the same grin.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Fred?"

"Maybe, does it involve hot wax by any chance?" Fred said innocently

"No, but that's almost better."

"Well, my dear twin what did you have in mind?"

"I was going for the usual method of kicking the shit out of him."  George said as they inched closer to Oliver

"That's almost too normal."

"He did hurt Ginny."

"True, should we start."  

"Not yet, I want to hear about this hot wax."

"Ah the wax.  What do people normally do with wax Oliver?"

"Um, I…uh don't know."

"Wrong answer.  Now lets see in our muggle studies class we were told that women used hot wax to remove hair from different parts of the body."  Oliver paled as Fred explained with a wicked glint in his eye.  

"Wait, what if we practice some of our new curses on him?"

"Nah, still partial to the hot wax method."

"Why are you discussing this in front of me?"

"Today we are going to scare you.  Consider it a warning.  Next time we will bring the others."  George said as they turned and left a bewildered Oliver standing there.

Oliver took his own sweet time getting home after practice.  His thoughts kept returning to Ginny and how he didn't mean to hurt her.  He wasn't even sure that she did care about him and if she did there was no chance in hell that she would even think about giving him a chance now.

When he arrived back at the apartment he was greeted by an extremely bored and pissed off Ginny.  She needless to say wasn't happy to see Oliver.  Oliver on the other hand wished to talk to Ginny, and he wanted to clear up some of the misconceptions about the other night.  But a sick, bored, angry, and hurt Ginny, who can't be at work is not something that is easily talked to.

"Ginny," he tested entering the living room, "can I talk to you."

"Oh, its you," she snapped, "what do you want?"

"Can we talk Gin?" 

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do!"

"NO I don't want to talk to you.  So leave me alone Oliver Wood, or else."

"Fine," he hissed and stalked out of the room into his own room and slammed the door.  Oliver started blasting muggle music.  Ginny sunk back down onto the couch and started to cry.  She pulled herself together and decided that even though she wanted to be with Oliver he wasn't worth the tears.  She went back to her reading and she soon heard someone at her door.  She got up off the couch and opened the door.  Behind the door was Miranda from the other night just the person Ginny wanted to see right then.  

"What do you want?"  She said in a hiss.

"Is Oliver here?"

"No, I don't think he is." She said and was about to slam the door when Oliver stepped up to the door announcing his presence.

"Oliver," the other woman squealed.

"Oh, I guess I forgot that he was here."  Ginny stomped into the kitchen and started to slam things on the counter making a ton of noise.

"What do you want Miranda?" Oliver asked running short on patience.

"Well Ollie," she purred batting her eyelashes, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out again tomorrow?"

Ginny suddenly screamed from the kitchen and came charging out into the hall and ran into her bedroom and slammed her door.

"Sorry, but I told you the other night that I couldn't make it."  Oliver said and shut the door behind her.  Now all he had to do was talk to Ginny.

"Ginny," Oliver said knocking on her door, "Ginny can we talk?"

"Go Away Oliver."

"I'm not going anywhere until you let me in."

"Then you'll be there for a long time."

"Ginny."

"GO AWAY"

"Alohomora," Oliver whispered, he then entered her room.  "Ginny, we need to talk."

"Fine, talk."  Oliver stood there at a loss for words.  "Well Wood, we talked, now get out and don't let the door hit you in the arse on the way out."

"Ginny," he said regaining his bearings.  "What's wrong Gin, will you tell me please?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Don't give me that, I can tell your upset."

"Look at me Oliver!  I have these blasted spots all over me and I am bored and I want to fucking go to work.  Is that ok with you Oliver."

"Sorry Gin," he mumbled and walked from her room.  Now he was sure that he had lost all chances with Ginny.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

And now I give you chapter 3! 

Ginny's Purple Chicken Pox

Ginny woke up on Saturday feeling much better; she looked in her mirror and to her surprise the rash was gone.  She had gotten over the purple chicken pox.  This was great news for Ginny, but she was still bored and it being Saturday she didn't have to work.  You see, the ministry believed that no one screwed up with any magic on the weekend.  Actually the recovery teams switched off their weekends, and it just happened to be Seamus' squads weekend.  Around ten o'clock Ginny strolled out in to the kitchen, where she was meet by Oliver cooking breakfast. 

"Morning Gin," Oliver said, "you look better, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Oliver, no thanks to you." She snapped.

"I made your breakfast."

"If you think you can butter me up and then go to work you got another thing coming Oliver Wood, I'm still mad at you."  She grabbed a plate and sat next to him.  The two of them sat in complete silence as they ate.  Oliver excused himself and retrieved his quidditch supplies.  

"I'll be back around four, I think."  He said before heading through the fireplace.  Ginny muttered to herself as she did the dishes.  She was about to go into the living room when she heard her best friend outside her door.

"Parvati Patel, you have by far the loudest, earsplitting voice I have ever heard!" she shouted after she opened the door, "now get your arse in here before you disturb the peace."  

By then both women were laughing hysterically.  Ginny ushered Parvati into the apartment.

"You're looking better, than George described you," Parvati commented.

"What did George say?"

"Oh, you know, paler than Snape's arse."

"That git!"

"Who, George or Snape?"  Ginny rolled her brown eyes at her best friend.

"So what's up Par?"

"Nothing much."

"Then why the hell can't you stop beaming?" she said glancing at her friend with a keen eye.

"Oh, no reason its just that I am going to be the first and only Mrs. George Weasley!"  She held up here hand to show Ginny her rock and both women started screaming, and hugging.

"Finally, what took you two so bloody long?"

"You know George."

"Oh my god, Parvati I'm so happy for you!  When did he propose?"

"At daybreak, it was so romantic!"

"George… romantic?  Did you tell your parents and mine yet?"  Ginny asked Parvati.

"Not yet, were taking them out to dinner tonight and telling them."

"So, you told me before you told your parents," Parvati nodded.

"Well Gin, you are my best friend and George told Fred, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my maid of honor?"

"I would love to Parvati!" Ginny squealed.  The two of them went out for lunch on Ginny of course.  Parvati told Ginny of her plans for the wedding.

"Par, you've only been engaged for less than a day!"

"I know but George and I have been together for a while now, it's only natural that I planned our wedding."

Later that day Ginny was responding to an owl from Colin when Oliver came home.

"Hey Ollie," she started, "how was practice."

"Fine, I didn't think you cared."  He said sitting next to her on the couch.  

"I'm sorry about that Oliver,"

"Hey I'm sorry too, I guess I wasn't helping any, sorry," Oliver says as he gets his puzzle out, and starts to work on it.  "Hey Gin, what are you doing for supper tonight?"

"Nothing, why?" she asked eyeing her roommate suspiciously.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me?"  He nervously asked.  There was something about asking Ginny out that made him nervous, even if they were roommates and had seen each other practically naked; well naked actually but it was by accident and her brothers were never to find out.

"I thought you had a date with old what's her face?" Ginny snarled baring her teeth.  

"No I told her I didn't want to see her again.  She wasn't the greatest company all she did was talk, talk, and talk about nothing!  Anyways she was one of the new partners daughter and she wanted a date so I gave her one date, never intending to date her anymore.  I don't like her in that way…hell I don't like her at all."  Oliver babbled on only to be interrupted by Ginny.

"Oliver shut up, you're babbling.  Sure, I'll go to dinner with you.  One question, though, why?"

"Well, Ginny, you're over the pox and can join the living world," he said and rather quickly adding, "and I kind of like you a lot."

"Really, Oliver?" she asked, and he nodded, "good because I like you a lot too."

"Then its settled, dinner at seven.  Oh anyways even if I wanted to go out with that other woman she somehow managed to come down with a severe case of the purple chicken pox."

"Oh no, I guess that means I accidentally gave them to her while she was here, I thought that the slut had already had them."  She said flashing a cheeky grin at Oliver who was laughing at this.

Oliver told Ginny that he found a nice restaurant in muggle London that he wanted to try.  The dress was casual, but well dressed.  Ginny showered and dressed in a dress she bought while in France.  It was a short, deep green dress with a low neckline and flowing sleeves.  The color brought out her red hair and around her neck she wore a simple gold pendant of a dragon that Charlie had given her as a graduation present.  She took Oliver's breath away when she joined him in the living room.

"Damn, Ginny!  You look stunning," he said blushing.

"You look great too, Oliver," she said still blushing from his earlier comment.  Oliver was dressed in black dress pants and a deep blue button down shirt.  Which brought out his blue eyes.  Oliver gave Ginny her coat and took her arm and they left for dinner.

Ginny and Oliver arrived at a small but comfortable Italian restaurant.  The waiter led them to a corner booth in the back of the restaurant.  Ginny and Oliver looked over the menus and waited for the waiter to return with the drinks.

"Gosh, Ollie it's wonderful," Ginny said sweetly to her roommate, "thanks I love it and its good to go out again."

"Glad you enjoy it Gin.  If we date your brothers will allow you to stay at the apartment…right."

"They better," Ginny giggled.  "Why are you scared of them?"

"You don't know what they threatened me with."  He said and Ginny raised her eyebrows.  "Do you by any chance know what muggles do with hot wax."

"Yes," Ginny said before laughing, "Why don't you know?"

"I know now, man that's practically a form of torture."

"You weren't in muggle studies were you, because in my class they had people volunteer to try it.  It could be enjoyable if you happen to be a masochists or a house elf."

"House elves are masochists."  Oliver said as the waiter came with their food.  They chattered as they ate and then Oliver paid, and they walked home.  

"Ginny, I had a wonderful time."  He said and then he kissed after they walked into the apartment.

"So Oliver now that you are dating our Ginny, we can finally find out what all this waxing is about?"  Fred Weasley told Oliver as he sat in the middle of the leaky cauldron.  He noticed that the Weasleys were getting nearer.  George pulled up the wax and set it on the table.  

"Oh shit!" Oliver exclaimed.

The End


End file.
